


I'm So in Love I'm Passionate

by CookieCuddler



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Comedy, Drabble, Drama, Fluff, I never tire, I think I'm funny, M/M, Romance, Sequel, Smut, i'll add more as I write more chapters, idk this fic is just wild, tagging these warnings, when it comes to the rated scenes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-18
Updated: 2017-08-18
Packaged: 2018-12-16 19:18:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11835306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CookieCuddler/pseuds/CookieCuddler
Summary: Chanyeol is still in love with Baekhyun and Baekhyun feels the same way. HighSchool AU-Drabble. Sequel to That Young Love Immaculate. Follows whipped emo band member Chanyeol and spunky track star Baekhyun (with friends).





	I'm So in Love I'm Passionate

**Author's Note:**

> HEY! Guess who got OFF their ASS and FINALLY wrote something for this AU again (idk why I'm like this, this is LITERALLY my favorite fic) Anyway, I don't know what month it is or how old they are (or even where this takes place so assume everyone are consenting adults). You don't have to read the prequel to understand this one (I think it's like 3K?)
> 
>  
> 
> -Chanbaek try to have a date but a bitch named 'Thunderstorm' ruins their plans (basically a bottle episode).
> 
>  
> 
> Unbetaed like usual but I tried harder this time

Rain pounds against the window on the Friday afternoon. Chanyeol stretches his limbs on Baekhyun’s yellow flower printed sheets, hand-me-downs from his older sister, while the latter ventured off for a bathroom break. Thick fingers stroke the swollen stomach through the cotton of his classic black and white striped t-shirt. The duo had returned to Baekhyun’s house with two bags of burgers and an excitement through the roof right before the sky exploded with rain.

Baekhyun strides back into his room, now in an oversized faded tee and boxers. His brunette hair that falls onto his brow completes his soft look.

“Why did you change?” Chanyeol’s voice rumbles in his half slumber induced digestion state.

“Because I wanted to.” Baekhyun paces up to his bed and climbs on to lay next to Chanyeol. He places his phone next to him after hooking it up to the charger. The device comes to life, lock screen being a selfie of Chanyeol and himself.

“What do you want to do for our date tonight?” Baekhyun prods curiously, laying on his side, head supported by his palm.

Chanyeol makes a guttural noise in response.

“Chanyeol.” Baekhyun’s eyes are hooded in annoyance.

“I don’t know. We could watch movies again or play those ‘if you laugh you lose’ challenges on YouTube.” Chanyeol answers groggily, eyes fluttering closed.

“Chanyeol,” Baekhyun whines this time, openly staring at his boyfriend.

“What do you want to do?” Chanyeol fingers the curls of his hair, pushing his bangs back in the process.

Baekhyun licks his lips and watches his boyfriend’s movements closely. “Well, Mom and Dad will be back in a couple of hours so if you want to do  _something_ —”

“—Do something?”

“—Do _something_ , we should start now.”

“But my tummy hurts.” Chanyeol curls to Baekhyun’s side, holding his midsection for dramatic effect.

“Do you need the toilet?”

“No.”

“Do you want an antacid?”

“No.”

“Do you just want to lie here all night?”

“I don’t know.”

Chanyeol snuggles up to Baekhyun’s body at his boyfriend’s look of disgust. He wraps his arms around Baekhyun’s abdomen, creating an awkward side hug-cuddle and takes in his soft scent and the hint of himself on the shirt. Chanyeol readily—and very proudly—admits his favorite place to be is in Baekhyun’s arms.

"It’s been so long.” Baekhyun whines again at Chanyeol’s teasing but accepts the embrace nonetheless, “I miss you.”

“Why are you so perverted? Always about sex.” Chanyeol chides, one of his hands rubbing his food baby currently incubating in his intestinal tract.

“Don’t act like you’re not the same way.”

“I’m not.”

Baekhyun pulls away and glares at Chanyeol as he blinks his eyes open, a smile ghosting on his face. Chanyeol scoots closer, or as much as he could in his current position, to regain their intimacy. His arms wrap around Baekhyun’s waist and Baekhyun’s under his arms, curling around Chanyeol'sits back. Baekhyun's head is  perched on Chanyeol’s shoulder, and his bare legs tangles with jean clad ones.

“Your dirty texts from last night beg to differ,” Baekhyun comments nonchalantly, watching as the storm intensifies, rain now hitting the glass of his window noisily.

Chanyeol mutters into Baekhyun’s neck, tickling the skin there, “Didn’t happen.”

“My phone remembers.”

“Your phone is a dirty liar.”

Baekhyun sits up, breaking their embrace, arms crossed. Chanyeol rolls onto his back and cries in disapproval. Arms wide, he reaches out for his boyfriend who's unaffected.

“Last night you told me we were going to fuck.” Baekhyun stares at Chanyeol tiredly, already sick of the foreplay.

Chanyeol drops his arms to his sides, “I know, but my tummy.” He lifts the hem of his shirt, flashing Baekhyun for emphasis.

“How long do you think this will take?” Baekhyun gestures to Chanyeol’s naked midsection.

“An hour, maybe more.”

Baekhyun rolls his eyes at Chanyeol’s comment and repositions himself to sit on his legs, hands resting in between. He pops his bottom lip out in a pout. His phone vibrates, but he decides to ignore it for now, because now, he’s on a mission.

“Baby don’t pout like that,” Chanyeol sits up, wincing the entire way, “I wanted this too but the burgers…”

Turning away from Chanyeol, nose in the air in defiance, Baekhyun pushes his bottom lip out more, deepening his pout.

“Burgers were more important than me. I get it.”

“You’re the one who wanted them.”

“You’re the one that ate them.”

“I was starved.”

There’s a silence between the two, amplifying the storm still raging outside.

With a sigh, Baekhyun decides to be the bigger person and drops his brat routine. He faces his boyfriend, “Are you sure you don’t want anything?” Unlike before, his tone is softer and there’s genuine concern on his face. His iconic puppy pout morphing into a frown. 

“I just want to lay here and possibly sleep.”

“Would kisses make it better?” Due to poor timing, a loud crack of thunder could be heard in the distance. The house rumbles, Chanyeol jumping in shock and Baekhyun looking out his window to see how much the storm has escalated. He mumbles vaguely, “We lucked out by missing the storm, huh?”

Meanwhile, Chanyeol continues to tremble. Despite his size, athleticism, intelligence, master of matching his blacks, and whatever adjectives he uses to describe himself, he’s afraid of thunderstorms. Rain is okay but once the sky releases crack after boom after blast of thunder, he freaks out like any other five-year-old. And it’s not necessarily the thunder itself but what the thunder alludes to and that’s lightning. Electricity randomly striking objects at its leisure? He’s a random object in comparison to the law of nature. The odds are slim but stranger things have happened to him. Despite Baekhyun’s constant reassurance that he’s “safe,” Chanyeol is convinced he’s the chosen one and one of these days, the prophecy will be fulfilled.

Baekhyun returns his attention to his boyfriend to see him also looking at the window, horrified.

“Chanyeol, we’re inside of the house.” Baekhyun places a hand on Chanyeol’s thigh.

“Lightning likes houses.”

“Have you spoken to lightning? Did it tell you that it likes houses? You can’t slander its name like that.”

“What if your house catches on fire?” Chanyeol’s eyes are wide and wild at the possibility. What would they do? How could he protect Baekhyun from it when he can barely walk due to his food coma?

“It’s raining—Chanyeol, does your tummy still hurt?” Baekhyun quickly corrects himself and changes the subject to an ailment he could fix.

Chanyeol nods.

“Would kisses make it better?” There’s a sparkle in Baekhyun’s eye, deviousness lurking beneath the cute exterior.

Chanyeol nods again.

Baekhyun scoots closer and gestures for Chanyeol lie down on his back. He then climbs in-between the lanky bowed legs and shuffles down Chanyeol’s body. His mouth hovers above the stomach splayed before him. Gentle fingers lift the hem of the striped t-shirt until the fabric barely covered Chanyeol’s nipples, the nubs peeking through. Now with both hands, Baekhyun massages the sides of Chanyeol’s stomach then plants a small kiss to his navel. It tickled, Chanyeol squirming.

“Here?”

Chanyeol simply nods, his words stuck in his throat. While this isn’t the first time he has seen Baekhyun between his legs like this, it’s still a sight that makes his breath catch.

Baekhyun places more kisses on his boyfriend’s stomach, lips mushing against the skin. He eyes Chanyeol carefully when he decides to lick a stripe from the band of Chanyeol’s jeans to his bellybutton. Instead of receiving a gratifying—moan—reaction, Chanyeol stills at the round of thunder, louder and closer than before. Nimble fingers continue to massage and lips return to kiss Chanyeol’s food baby, blessing it. After a few moments, Baekhyun escalates the innocent touches again, kisses becoming light suckles. The smack of wet lips against skin increases with each touch. His phone vibrates in quick succession but he finally has Chanyeol in the palms of his hands. Not only to resolve his sexual urges but to help Chanyeol forget about his crackpot theory that lightning is a bitch and out to get him.

Chanyeol relaxes into Baekhyun’s touches, melting into the yellow floral pillows. His eyes flutter closed, less than pure thoughts invading his mind. Baekhyun takes it even a step further, moaning into the suckles that could pass off as bites at this point. He mumbles, “Baby, you taste so good,” into the skin, its vibrations sending heat to Chanyeol’s groin.

Chanyeol inhales loudly, arching his back slightly, “Baekhyun.”

Baekhyun perks up at the call of his name, and when he sees the blush painting Chanyeol’s cheeks, he knows he got him. To seal the deal, he uses full unabashed tongue, sending Chanyeol a heated “I want to fuck!” look. He licks from the band of Chanyeol’s jeans to his belly button again.

“Did the kisses help?” Baekhyun hovers over the mound, breath teasing the skin.

With a frown, Chanyeol nods because while it did help, now he’s turned on and fell right into Baekhyun’s trap. No matter what, his boyfriend always gets what he wants—within reason, one way or another.

There’s another round of thunder, Chanyeol’s body stiffening.

At this point, Baekhyun’s phone starts ringing. Actually, his ringtone of his favorite RPG character’s line is on its third ring.

Ass is more important at this moment.

Besides, it’s not his parents’ ringtone so it can’t be anyone important.

“Do you want to make out?” Baekhyun’s voice lost its sweet quality, tone now guttural.

“Y-yeah.” Chanyeol’s voice cracks with embarrassment for playing into Baekhyun’s hands so well. An innocent fly caught in a black widow’s web. He really wants to make out with his boyfriend and he really wants to do more despite his tummy trouble.

Baekhyun can barely contain his excitement, a bright smile appearing on his face. He scurries up Chanyeol’s body, now face to face. He’s first to initiate the kiss, petal shaped lips meeting plush, thicker ones. They move, mouths sliding against the other, further sparking the heat that sits in their nether regions. Chanyeol’s hands slide up Baekhyun’s back and he bends his legs, thighs hugging Baekhyun hips. At the introduction of Baekhyun’s tongue, licking into Chanyeol pliant mouth, the latter moans long and deep. Baekhyun smiles, as much as he could, at his victory. He holds Chanyeol’s jaw, angling his head so he can venture deeper in the moist crevice. Their lips smack and Baekhyun groans in satisfaction.  

Chanyeol breaks the kiss, gasping when Baekhyun’s phone continues to blow up. He knows he’s popular but this popular? Adam’s Apple exposed, Chanyeol’s head hits the pillow when Baekhyun moves to his jaw and neck, sucking noises blending in with the hellish downpour outside.  He groans out, “Baek, your phone.”

Baekhyun muffles in reply, “This is more important.”

“What if someone needs your help?”

“Chanyeol, you’re so hot.”

Chanyeol pushes Baekhyun away, leaving his boyfriend disorientated, now on his knees. There is a tent in the front of his boxers, poking through the shirt. When their eyes meet, Chanyeol can see how blown Baekhyun’s pupils are, eyes dark in arousal.

Baekhyun breath is heavy and he stares at Chanyeol with a dazed look. At Chanyeol’s “assertion” of dominance, Baekhyun’s eyes widen and his mouth hangs open. 

Before Chanyeol could question Baekhyun’s spontaneous insanity, there’s another round of thunder. Its power shakes the house and there’s a definite flash of light, bathing the room in white. It made Baekhyun’s comment and position all the more sinister but paradoxically attractive. Within a second, everything becomes dark with a decreasing click.

The power just went out.

With the borrowed light from the window, Baekhyun can barely make out Chanyeol’s face, but from what he could grasp, his boyfriend has his telltale “I told you so” smirk.

And if that wasn’t enough, Chanyeol lets him know, “I told you, Baekhyun! The lightning is trying to take me out!”

Baekhyun phone lights up and his ringtone goes off again.  Before, the monotonous “I need healing!” faded into the background, now it’s just loud and annoying. He pulls it from the charger and gaps at the amount of missed calls and text messages. He quickly answers Jongin’s probably tenth call in the last five minutes.

“Are—”

“—Baekhyun! Is that you?” There’s a loud roar in the background.

“Yeah—”

“—Sehun, he picked up!” Baekhyun can hear a relieved “Oh, thank god!” from Jongin’s line.

“What—”

“—We’re outside your house!”

“Why—”

“—We couldn’t miss the storm and our umbrellas blew up!”

“How—”

“We pass your house on our way home and we saw Chanyeol’s car!” There’s a cosigned, “Yeah!” in the background. Baekhyun can identify the roar as rain.

“What—”

“—We almost died just now!” There’s another cosigned, “Yeah!” but Jongin continues, “Can you let us in?”

 

* * *

 

 

Baekhyun is pissed.

He sits in his living room on a couch next to Chanyeol.  Sehun and Jongin are on the opposite sofa, shriving under a shared blanket. On the coffee table, there are two lamps Baekhyun's dad bought so they could go camping a few years back—a trip they never went on. At the time, his older sisters chastised their father for wasting money on ‘flashlights on steroids’ but it created the perfect, stuck in a bottle-esque atmosphere.

Chanyeol, on the other hand, is on cloud nine. Everyone called him a lunatic, ‘obsessed’ because of his fixation with lightning storms. His friends’ frightened faces when he opened the door, Baekhyun silently brooding behind him, and the promise of a story that included his self-declared nemesis, makes him feel validated.

“Can we see the video?” Chanyeol is giddy, his legs bouncing in excitement.

Baekhyun, on the other hand, pouts with his legs tucked under his shirt, reclined on the arm of the couch.

Sehun nods and retrieves his phone from under the blanket, opening the video directly from his photo app. “I’m only on 12% and 3% of that 12 is going on Instagram.” His long arms stretch over the coffee table to complete the hand off.

From being stuck in the storm, for who knows how long, their clothes were soaked to say the least. Since Sehun and Jongin are several centimeters taller than Baekhyun, most of his clothes wouldn’t fit. Meaning, not only did he have a case of blue balls, he had to give up his precious collection of stolen—borrowed—clothes who belong to no one other than his boyfriend. Sehun is wearing his favorite hoodie since that, and a few other items, were the only thing clean. The boy looks stylish, he had to admit, and they’re friends so it’s being put to good use, but that didn’t mean he had to be okay with it.

Jongin sends Sehun and Chanyeol a repulsed look, phone up to his ear confirming to his grandmother that he’s okay.

Chanyeol supports himself on Baekhyun’s shoulder so he could see as well and starts the video.

 

_Jongin is leaning against the door, phone glued to his ear. In his other hand is the skeleton of an umbrella, the metal structure arching like clawed fingers. From the view of the camera, there’s a distinct wall of rain from the overcovering of Baekhyun’s house and the world outside. Sehun angles the camera slightly to film how dark the sky has become through the wall of moisture depicting everything through a fogged lens._

_“Pick up pick up pick up pick up pick up pick—Fuck!” Jongin swears when Baekhyun’s voicemail could be heard faintly. He redials the number, “We know you’re here!”_

_Sehun attempts to film Chanyeol’s car but is only able to get the outline of the bumper._

_“They’re probably hooking up,” Sehun comments behind the camera._

_“You don’t know!” In the view of the camera, Jongin does a double take when he realizes that Sehun is blatantly filming him like some documentarian and not calling Chanyeol. “Sehun, what the hell!”_

_“He’s not picking up his phone, I think it died.”_

_“Then help me call Baekhyun at least!”_

_“What is that going to do? Call someone to pick us up.”_

_“Who? My grandmother can’t drive, your parents are still at work, everyone else is probably at home—without a vehicle—because you wanted—!”_

_“You didn’t have to go. You laughed along with me. We had a good time.”_

_“At what cost?”_

_The camera shakes from Sehun’s shrug, “I don’t know, this is kind of fun.”_

_There’s a bout of thunder, loud enough where the speakers fail for a moment._

_Jongin leans against the door, dialing Baekhyun’s number again. He whines, “We’re going to die. Look—” He holds out the umbrella, completely destroyed, “—this is going to be us.” He tosses it out from under the overhang and into Baekhyun’s front lawn. Sehun steps aside to avoid the roughly used umbrella._

_“Don’t litter!”_

_“I don’t care!”_

_Sehun rapidly moves the camera from a distraught Jongin to the pitiful umbrella left out in the rain. He narrates, “Is absolute beauty a blessing or is it a curse? This umbrella, mighty and strong as it was did not deserve this type of end.” He zooms in for dramatic effect, “Your valiant efforts won’t be forgotten. I will cherish your last moments in my—”_

_For a moment, a definite lightning strike hits the umbrella, the shocks traveling on the concrete like veins, arching the span of the street before the entire screen goes white. Rightfully, Sehun and Jongin scream._

The video cuts out there.

“Did the…?” Chanyeol trails off in awe and hands Sehun back his phone. Baekhyun beside him side-eyes the exchange. He didn’t need this.

“Yeah, it was struck by lightning.”

Chanyeol’s eyes sparkle at this information and Sehun realizes too late what he has done. The giant stands and points a finger at every occupant in the room. He holds his stomach for a moment before continuing, “See! You all called me crazy! Irrational!” He vaguely points out of the room, “I was right there! This—that umbrella was a warning. I’m not safe!”

Baekhyun grabs the fabric of Chanyeol’s shirt and ushers him down, which he complies.

He finishes his rant nonetheless, “My days are numbered. With each storm, it gets closer and closer.”

Thunder sounds again, making the house rumble which Chanyeol takes as confirmation that he’s correct.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Jongin’s arms hang over the side of the couch. He creates shadow puppets from the contrast of darkness the lamps brought with its bright yellow light. Sehun sits on the couch his head tipped back.

Chanyeol is nestled on Baekhyun’s chest in-between his legs. Fingers thread through Chanyeol’s perm, smoothing each curl. Chanyeol’s tummy troubles have worsened.

When Baekhyun was unable to locate the antacids, after Chanyeol complained that it felt like he had a brick in his gut, he decided to do whatever he does when he’s at a loss, cuddle with his boyfriend. On his side, Chanyeol uses Baekhyun’s body as a pillow while one of his hands rubs the mass settling in his stomach.

“Does your tummy still hurt?” Despite Baekhyun’s annoyance at the destruction of his carefully crafted plans, he still has the capacity to be tender to his boyfriend.

Chanyeol moans in response.

“Do you need the toilet?”

Chanyeol shakes his head, hiding his face in the back of the couch.

“Can you at least try?”

Muffled, Chanyeol complains, “I’m not a child. I know when I need it.”

“What’s wrong with Chanyeol?” Sehun sits up straight, phone long dead and sitting idly on the arm of the couch.

“We got burgers and I think they stopped him up.”

Jongin turns his head toward his friends, “How—how did he do that?” Disbelief leaks from his voice.

“He ate too many,” Baekhyun states matter-of-factly, fingers now massaging his boyfriend’s scalp.

“How many is too many?”

With a free hand, Baekhyun puts four fingers up which Sehun and Jongin gape at.

“I was hungry.” Chanyeol’s defense is groggy. He moves so he faces the duo on the other couch. His eyes are swollen with sleep.

“Clearly.”

After a moment of silence, the thunderstorm ends but the downpour is as strong as ever. Sehun interrupts the ambiance, “Are we still doing the thing tomorrow?”

Baekhyun makes a face in confusion and Chanyeol closes his eyes with a grimace on his face.

“Me?” Jongin points to himself.

“Who else could it be?”

“There are other people in the room?”

“I don’t go out with just Chanyeol and Baekhyun, you know this and you know why.”

Jongin nods in understanding, “Honestly, I’m the same way.”

Baekhyun perks up in his seat, careful not to jostle Chanyeol too much, “What do you mean you can’t go out with  _just_  us?” He tried his best not to sound offended but it’s hard not to take your friends openly admitting that they refuse to hang out with you while in your house, in your clothes, personally.

“You tend to forget other people exist when you’re together.” Jongin crosses his arms against the side of the couch, the fabric of the sweat-shirt puffing up at his elbows, hiding part of his face.

“Case in point today,” Sehun adds in distaste.

Baekhyun frowns because he can’t defend himself, it’s the truth. A couple hours prior, he was so set on his goal, he needed something as extreme as the power going out due to a lightning strike to shake him out of his Chanyeol-induced stupor.

“Anyway, are we still hanging out with everyone tomorrow?”

“You’re going out and you didn’t tell us?” Baekhyun is hurt now. His eyes are wide in shock and betrayal. How often do his friends casually go out without Chanyeol and himself? Are they not valuable parts of their friendship circle?

“Aren’t Fridays your designated date nights? We figured you’d be too tired to participate.” Jongin tries to let the now wounded puppy he calls a friend down as easily as he could. While it’s true they assumed they would be too ‘preoccupied’ to enjoy their outings from time to time, as a single man, it’s exhausting being around cutesy couples like them for long periods of time.

“Is this true Sehun?” Baekhyun watches his friend expectedly.

“Yeah,” Sehun responds uncommittedly, Jongin’s excuse only being part of the real reason. He continues without a beat, “But Jongin, are we hanging out with  _everyone_  tomorrow?

“Of course, why wouldn’t we?”

“So it’s  _everyone?_ ”

Jongin sends Sehun a confused look from across the couch.

Baekhyun watches his  _friends’_  interactions, eyes darting to each one back and forth. Chanyeol, on the other hand, has fallen asleep.

“Stop being weird Sehun.”

“You know I don’t like him. He’s a try-hard and will never be one of us.”

“He’s new to our school, we should at least try. He probably wants friends.”

“We don’t have to be those friends.”

At this dump of information, Baekhyun has concluded that it’s not Kyungsoo or anyone he knows generally. His fingers continue to card through Chanyeol’s hair. 

“Cancel the outing. If I do it, it’ll be too suspicious. You know Taemin won’t do it.”

“Why do we need to cancel?”

Sehun sits up and leans forward, the light from the lamp accenting the hard angles of his face.  He creates a list with his fingers, “We almost died, my parents, your grandmother, and Chanyeol’s parents can’t pick us up because of the flood warning and Baekhyun’s parents can’t even return home, stuck in the city over.”

“It’s not until the evening though.”

“I think it’s a valid excuse.”

“He hasn’t done anything.”

“ _Yet_.”

Jongin rolls his eyes and turns to face the back of the couch, lifting the blanket over his head.

“You can’t hide from this Kim. You need to wake up and face the facts!”

Chanyeol stirs at Sehun’s voice. He blinks his eyes open while having a distressed look on his face. His skin is unnaturally pale. Baekhyun breaks away from Sehun and Jongin’s drama to check if his boyfriend is okay. “Does your tummy still hurt?” His voice is soft in comparison to his friends who, Jongin, having thrown the blanket from himself 'to face the facts’ and Sehun who has reclined on the arm of the couch, seemingly unbothered by the events, fighting.

Jongin fires, “I’m not the president! I can’t cancel ’Bring a Friend and Dance the Night Away’ karaoke night just like that!”

“Then don’t go. If you don’t show up, then I don’t have to show up. Taemin would have to cancel by default.”

“I’m the vice-president! I can’t just leave him hanging like that! We’ve planned this for over a week!”

“Why did you run for office?”

“Because the track season ended. Why do you have to go?”

“I run the social media page, I have to go!”

“Why did you run for office?” Jongin spits Sehun’s words right back.

“I didn’t know snakes would infest the club, just like Debate Club.”

Chanyeol moans in response to Baekhyun’s question. He slowly pushes himself from Baekhyun to sit on the other end of the couch, confused about how their comfortable Friday night turned into this. His shirt is wrinkled and his jeans are unbuttoned, more room for the food baby. He stares blankly ahead, eyes red and puffy. Baekhyun watches Chanyeol’s strange behavior, frowning.

“He hasn’t done anything.”

“I don’t trust him.”

Chanyeol is having a situation. His “tummy trouble” has worsened and feels like he’s going to be sick. There’s a sharp pressure in his abdomen where he doubles over, holding himself. Springing up, Baekhyun crawls over to his boyfriend’s side, hand on his lower back.

“Are you dying? Should I call someone?” Baekhyun digs his phone from in-between the couch cushion just in case.

At Baekhyun’s frantic words, Sehun and Jongin stop bickering, turning to face Chanyeol.

Chanyeol shakes his head no, hand reaching forward.

“Chanyeol? Are you hallucinating? Do you think you might throw up?”

The giant grabs one of the lamps from the table and stands with Baekhyun’s help.

Baekhyun reaches over and grabs Chanyeol’s free arm, balancing him, “Do you need the toilet?”

Chanyeol nods in defeat.

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

“That was probably the biggest shit I’ve taken in my entire life.” Far more relaxed than before, Chanyeol stretches his limbs across the couch, feet hanging from the end. Baekhyun snuggles on top him, cards in his hands.

“You did good, baby.” Baekhyun compliments, reshuffling his cards.

“We could hear you crying from downstairs,” Jongin comments with a look of disgust. He’s under a blanket, also with a handful of cards.

“He gave birth to the burgers’ baby—You’ve seen the birthing video from health class.” Baekhyun comments nonchalantly.

“Chanyeol didn’t push out an entire child.”

“It felt like it.” Chanyeol retorts smoothly.

Currently, Baekhyun, Sehun, and Jongin are playing Uno while Chanyeol ‘watches’ for cheating. When he sees that Baekhyun has the tricky ‘take four’ card, he points to it.

“That’s cheating. How is the anti-cheater watcher going to help someone cheat?” Sehun comments dryly, legs crossed with only two cards left in his hands.

“You’re just nervous because you want to win.” Jongin chides from the other side of the couch.

“He’s not helping me cheat.” Baekhyun states cutely, any and all aggression he held from the day’s earlier events had dissipated. Chanyeol’s bowel movement solved all their problems in a flash. Not only has Chanyeol fully recovered, his plan can be thrown back into action.

It’s Baekhyun’s turn to drop a card, the next one in rotation being Sehun, and long and behold, he puts down a ‘take four’ card.

“Cheating!” Sehun points to Chanyeol and Baekhyun, unbothered on the couch.

“Proof?” Chanyeol challenges the younger.

“You can see Baekhyun’s cards and he put down the one you pointed to.”

In response, Baekhyun throws his cards in the air, “I guess we lose.”

Jongin places his remaining cards on the coffee table, more than ready to do something else, “Baekhyun, do you have anything to eat?”

Baekhyun looks up in thought, “Well, we can’t open the fridge since the power is out. I think we have cereal or something?” He generally points to his cupboard next to the refrigerator.

In a flash, Jongin jumps up from the couch, knocking the blanket to the floor in the process and bolts to the kitchen. After a moment, Sehun stands, picking up the lamp Chanyeol didn’t take with him when he ‘delivered,’ and follows Jongin into the kitchen.

When the two leave the room, Baekhyun’s plan begins. He turns to face Chanyeol, now laying on his front instead of his back, and holds his boyfriend’s face, stroking the full cheeks. To complete the tease, he bites his lip as if he had something to say.

“Are you okay?” Chanyeol, oblivious to Baekhyun’s motives, frowns at the strange behavior.

“Hm.” Baekhyun looks away as if he was shy.

Chanyeol checks behind him to see Sehun and Jongin crowded at the cupboard. “You can tell me if something is wrong.” His voice drops an octave, soft yet deep.

“Our date night didn’t turn out how we planned.”

“Is it because of my tummy?” Guilt oozes from Chanyeol’s voice and he smooths his hands from Baekhyun’s shoulders to his arms to hold his wrists.

“Don’t feel bad about that.”

“So it is.”

“Chanyeol, it’s not like that.” Baekhyun checks behind him as well. Somehow, Jongin found a chair to stand on, probably investigating the back of the cupboard more thoroughly, while Sehun stands close by with the lamp, annoyed. “Everything is not about sex with me. We could stay celibate the rest of our lives and I’ll still stand by your side.” Baekhyun watches Chanyeol’s face for a reaction. While it’s true he’s trying to get some before his parents return, he meant every word.

“You don’t like me just because I’m handsome?”

Baekhyun has the urge the chuckle and probably would have if Chanyeol didn’t look so serious. “I love you because you make me feel good, and I just want to be around you—even when you piss me off.” He checks behind him for a second time to make sure they are alone and leans in, “Kiss me?”

Chanyeol’s face softens at the affirmation and he captures Baekhyun’s lips. The brief touch made Baekhyun giddy inside, his lips sizzling for another, hopefully, deeper lock. Chanyeol wraps his arms around Baekhyun’s waist and embraces him in a tight hug, “I love you too.”

At this display of affection, Baekhyun laughs, warm and where his chest vibrates. His smile brightens at Chanyeol’s words.

Just then, Sehun and Jongin return to the room. Sehun with saltine crackers and a glass of water, and Jongin with kelp crisps and a box of brownie mix.

“See, you’re gross.” Sehun sets his items and places the lamp onto the table. Jongin is already halfway done with the kelp crisps by the time he sits down.

“Jealousy is an ugly thing,” Chanyeol counters, eyes sparkling.

Baekhyun watches his boyfriend in awe. Now they have to fuck from principle alone.

Sehun, on the other hand, retreats to his seat on the couch, mood clearly affected. He sulks, opening the box of overly salted crackers. His mood swing is brash and immediate. Chanyeol struck a chord.

Sensing the awkward atmosphere, Jongin, mouth full of food, proposes, “Let’s play a game.”

“We just played a game,” Sehun comments chewing on a cracker, ego bruised.

“Not a card game but one of those games girls usually play at sleepovers.”

Chanyeol rearranges himself where Baekhyun’s back is to his chest and his legs are bent, one flat on the carpet, “Is this a sleepover? Are we having a sleepover?”

“In a way, yeah.” Baekhyun sits up as an idea pops into his head, “—I agree with Jongin!” While Sehun needed to be put into his place—yeah, he’s still bitter from earlier—they should make their unfortunate situation into a bonding experience. “We can play Never Have I Ever!”

Sehun eyes Baekhyun strangely.

Chanyeol, most likely oblivious, cosigns, “That could be fun!”

“I’m not 12.” Jongin starts by opening the box of brownie mix.

“It's going to be fun.” Baekhyun turns to lay on his front again, he uses a finger to point out each word, “I’ll start, Never Have I Ever…robbed a bank!”

“I’m pretty sure no one here has robbed a bank.” Sipping on his glass of water, Sehun’s eyes narrow, already sick of the childish game.

“We didn’t know until just now, see we’re bonding.” Baekhyun smiles wide, trying—and failing—to boost the morale in the room, “Sehun, you’re next.”

With a sigh, Sehun recites monotoned, “Never Have I Ever thought lightning had a vendetta against me.”

As expected, only Chanyeol raises a finger.

“Never Have I Ever ate four cheeseburgers and clogged my colon,” Jongin states with a smile, the plastic brownie bag in his hands.

As expected, only Chanyeol raises another finger.

Eyeing both Jongin and Sehun, Chanyeol says, “Never Have I Ever watched my friends have sex.”

As expected, only Jongin and Sehun raise a finger.

“It wasn’t like that! Sehun told me he had something interesting to show me—And we only caught the end!” Jongin defends himself, springing up from the couch, still adamant he wasn’t spying on them.

“Shut up you know you liked it.” Sehun reclines on the couch, given up on his crackers.

“I didn’t want to be there!”

“You act like I wanted to see it. I thought it’ll be fun to bust some kids smoking pot in their car or something.”

“You know what Chanyeol’s car—”

“—Never Have I Ever!” Baekhyun injects, commanding everyone’s attention in the room, “Kicked a baby.”

Thankfully, no one raised a finger.

With a sigh, Sehun says, “Never Have I Ever masturbated to my friend while I was in their room.”

Jongin gapes at Sehun, dropping his bag of brownie mix on the floor. “Sehun, what the fuck.”

“So you have.”

Eyes wide, Jongin’s face turns red and looks like he might cry. His voice is just above a whisper, “I told you that in confidence.”

“You tried to assume I  _wanted_  to see,” Sehun gestures to Chanyeol and Baekhyun on the couch, “hook up.”

“You know what his car looks like and no one smokes weed with a car—”

Raising his arm, Baekhyun screams, “—Next turn!”

“Never Have I Ever tried to hook up with the assistant coach from track by dming his Instagram.”

Sehun stares at Jongin while raising a finger.

“Never Have I Ever failed a class.” Chanyeol watches the animosity between Jongin and Sehun sheepishly. He didn’t intentionally instigate this fight, he just wanted them to stop conspiring against him so he could have a chance at winning, perhaps taking one for the team would have been for the best.

Baekhyun, Sehun, and Jongin raise a finger.

“Never Have I Ever threw my friend under a bus for a truth game.” Baekhyun smiles brightly. Hopefully, with his statement, Jongin and Sehun could see how childish they’re being so they can  _actually_  play the game correctly.

“Never Have I Ever lied to my boyfriend that I liked the music his band makes.”

Baekhyun’s jaw drops at Sehun’s statement.

“Baekhyun is that true?” Chanyeol leans on the arm of the couch to see his boyfriend’s reaction.

“I don’t know what Sehun is talking about, I’ve never said—”

“—It’s specific like it was  _for_ someone.”

“I-I, Sehun’s question—”

“—Who else has a band?” Chanyeol presses, staring at his boyfriend intensely.

Baekhyun turns around to face Chanyeol, “Baby, it’s not—I—Okay, maybe I lied about  _one_  song.”

“Just one song? You know your opinion means a lot to me. I told you this.” Chanyeol frown deepens when it’s revealed that Baekhyun is indeed the boyfriend of someone who’s in a band, that someone being him.

“I like your music.” Baekhyun tries to reach out for Chanyeol, which he shies away from to cross his arms. Baekhyun gives Sehun a dirty look for ratting him out.

“Just like the boyfriend who lies?”

“I’m not lying now! You make great music.”

“Did you even like the song I made you? Songs I made you?” Chanyeol clarifies and sits properly on the couch.

“I love those songs.”

“You could have just told me so I wouldn’t have to waste my time.”

At Chanyeol’s statement, Baekhyun moves to the other side of the couch. He starts slowly, “What do you mean by, ‘waste my time?’”

“I mean—”

“—Never Have I Ever been jealous of my friends’ relationship to where I wished they broke up.” Jongin tries to salvage the situation, and part, call Sehun out for calling him out.

Chanyeol and Baekhyun turn to Sehun, the simple game turning into, “Who can throw xxx person under the bus the most.”

With a calm demeanor, Sehun retorts, “Who did I have this conversation with?”

Chanyeol and Baekhyun then turn to Jongin.

“I never said ‘I wish they would just break up sometimes.’”

“You agreed!”

“Never said it.”

Baekhyun puts a hand out between Jongin and Sehun who are currently giving each other death glares, “Maybe…we should stop and just go to bed.” The game has spiraled out of control. At this rate, all his demons could be aired out within the next few turns and he didn’t need that. Especially, with an overly emotional Chanyeol he has to pacify.

“Never Have I Ever cried that my boyfriend didn’t like the snake I call a friend and constantly force him to be around it.” Chanyeol sits on the couch, legs crossed, gazing off to nothing in particular.

“Chanyeol, what the fuck this isn’t helping!”

“We needed to finish the rotation.”

“By throwing me under the bus?” For emphasis, Baekhyun puts his palm to his chest.

“Never said it was you.”

“If this isn’t about Heechul and I taking you along to the—”

“—Whoa, Heechul is a snake?” Sehun sits up in his seat, intrigued.

“Yes,” Chanyeol states confidently.

“No, he’s not!” Baekhyun counters.

“He has snake friends. I don’t trust him.”

“Heechul has done nothing to you! You have friends I don’t like and I don’t complain—like that one guy in the band, he—”

Chanyeol puts a hand out between them, “—See, this is what I mean.”

“So you can dislike Heechul but I can’t bring up that creep in your band?”

“Wait, there’s a pervert in Chanyeol’s band?” Sehun asks for clarification.

“Yes,” Baekhyun states confidently.

“No!” Chanyeol counters.

“You didn’t see how he eyed that girl at one of your performances that one time.”

“That was his girlfriend at the time!”

“How am I supposed to keep up? He has a new girlfriend every time I see him and it’s often.”

“Doesn’t make him a creep.”

Crossing his arms, Baekhyun looks off to the side, “Just like Heechul is a snake from a hunch, that guy is a creep from a hunch.”

“Heechul is using you—”

“—No he’s not!”

The room soon goes quiet at their statements. Sehun avoids Jongin, Jongin avoids Sehun, Baekhyun continues to glare out into the abyss known as the rest of his house, and Chanyeol stares forward.

After a minute passes, Jongin breaks the silence, “Yeah, maybe we should just go to bed.”

 

 

* * *

 

  

The room is still. Chanyeol and Baekhyun lie in bed with their backs to each other. The four of them broke to go to sleep. Chanyeol and Baekhyun sharing his room, and Sehun and Jongin sleeping in his older sisters’ rooms.

“Baekhyun?” Chanyeol tries softly.

“Hm.”

“What do you think Jongin meant by Sehun wanting us to break up.” Despite Chanyeol only being less than an arm away, bed cramped since they never slept this far apart before, he felt distant.

“I don’t know.” Memories from earlier that night resurface. Sehun and Jongin’s confession that they only care about themselves bothers him as well but Baekhyun decides against telling Chanyeol. At least for right now.

“Did I fail them?”

Baekhyun sits up at Chanyeol’s question, “What?”

Chanyeol continues to stare out, only able to see silhouettes in Baekhyun’s room, “Am I horrible a friend to them?”

“I don’t think so.”

“Am I a horrible boyfriend to you?”

“Of course not!” Baekhyun slips back into bed, back hitting the mattress, “I should ask you that question instead.”

“You’re the best I’ve had.” At Chanyeol’s words, Baekhyun stares at Chanyeol naked back, having stripped his clothes for bed.

“I’m the only one you’ve had.”

“And hopefully the last.”

“You like me even though I lied…?” Baekhyun scoots closer to Chanyeol. A smile ghosts on his face at Chanyeol’s naïve but heartfelt promise.

“You still like me even though I hate Heechul.”

“It’s not the same thing.”

Chanyeol rolls over to face Baekhyun. Because of the darkness, he could only make out the shadow of his face and his form under the blanket. “I’m sorry for getting upset with you earlier, and then hurting your feelings.”

“I’m sorry for lying. I just didn’t want you to feel discouraged.”

Chanyeol beams at Baekhyun’s apology. “Should we kiss and make up?”

“Define ‘make up’.” Sitting up, Baekhyun switches on the lamp, illuminating the bed. He smirks at his boyfriend, a gleam in his eye.

“My asshole is still sore, Baekhyun.”

“Is your dick sore?”

Taken aback, Chanyeol sits up and watches his boyfriend with wide eyes, “Sehun and Jongin might hear us.”

“So?”

Shy, Chanyeol pulls the blanket to cover his bare chest, “It’s just—”

“—Weird?”

“Yeah.”

Baekhyun deflates. He sighs, “Can we make out at least?”

Chanyeol climbs onto Baekhyun in response, the latter opening his legs which he gave him a strange look for, and supports himself on his elbows. “If it gets intense we should stop.”

Baekhyun nods, fingers smoothing up his back. He looks up at Chanyeol from his pillows, admiring his face and how the light accented everything he loved about it, which is everything. “You’re pretty, Chanyeol.”

“Greasy.” A blush works its way up to Chanyeol’s cheeks nonetheless. “You’re pretty too, especially like this.”

“Like what?”

“Yourself.”

Baekhyun stutters, a blush rising to his own cheeks, “H-how are you going to tell me we can’t—and t-then say—!”

“—You’re that easy.”

“For you, yeah.”

Chanyeol rolls his eyes at his boyfriend’s bluntness but he can’t deny the effect Baekhyun’s words had on him. He leans down to capture Baekhyun’s lips, savoring the touch. Baekhyun kisses him back enthusiastically because he  _literally_ waited all night for this moment. The rain continues but the lightning stopped, Chanyeol’s ‘tummy troubles’ ended, and they finally got rid of Sehun and Jongin so they could spend time alone. He melts into Chanyeol’s embrace, chasing every peck and touch.

Now, Chanyeol knows what he said, and he knows how to kiss Baekhyun ‘innocently.’ But it was too tempting to slide his mouth against his, coercing Baekhyun to fall to his own rhythm, a rhythm he knows leaves him hard and aching, with each press of his lips. Chanyeol knows how to kiss, and Chanyeol  _knows_  how to  _kiss._  His lips pry Baekhyun’s mouth open, teasing him with the idea of his tongue. He inwardly smiles when Baekhyun clasps his thighs against Chanyeol’s hips, trying to push themselves closer together.  When Chanyeol tilts his head to press his lips against Baekhyun’s even harder, still denying him the satisfaction to take the next step, Baekhyun moans. Hands that rested idly on Chanyeol’s shoulders slides to his lower back, pressing their crotches together. At that movement, Chanyeol grunts into the kiss and introduces tongue which Baekhyun is more than ready to comply to. They lick, suck, taste, and rub against each other, their kisses becoming more audible than the last.

When Baekhyun’s groans became too much, and he couldn’t stop himself for mewing appreciatively, Chanyeol breaks the kiss. Breathing hard. “Fuck.”

Baekhyun attempts to push Chanyeol back down, but Chanyeol resists. “How are you going to kiss me like that and—” His voice is deeper from his arousal, face and neck red, pupils are blown and dark.

“—I know. I know.”

Baekhyun thrusts his hips up, pushing their members together. Chanyeol chokes on a curse.

“You’re hard.” Baekhyun’s smolder is intense.

In response, Chanyeol looks under the blanket and, not surprised, he can see their dicks poking through their underwear, nestled together.

“Baek.”

“I’ll be quiet.” Baekhyun’s eyes scream.

“We shouldn’t”

“But we want to.”

“I know, but still—”

Baekhyun feels for his ‘items’ that he hides between the mattress and the headboard. It was awkward when his mom found them while making his bed that one time, but he’s taking his parents’ advice of being safe and not doing it while they’re home. If she ever had a problem with it, she never voiced or treated Chanyeol any less.

He tosses a condom packet to Chanyeol, which hits his chest falling between them. Baekhyun pushes Chanyeol away and removes his boxers, dick springing forth.

“—Put that on.”

Chanyeol sits on his knees, gawking. He grabs the condom that fell and watches his boyfriend in astonishment as he lubes two of his fingers like it was an everyday occurrence. Maybe it was. Baekhyun makes a face when he pushes the first finger in. He’s tight and he swallows in anticipation. With the second, his body goes stiff, the stretch familiar but somewhat uncomfortable. He pushes both fingers to the knuckle and lets out a breath, head hitting the pillow.

Eyes closed, Baekhyun groans, “Do you want to watch me?”

Chanyeol’s eyes scream ‘yes!’ but he remains silent nonetheless, still in awe about how fast everything escalated.

Without confirmation, Baekhyun pumps his fingers slowly once his body adjusted to the intrusion. The sight was something to see. Chanyeol pushed the blanket back so he could see everything given their very limited light source. Nimble fingers push into Baekhyun’s body with ease, the speed steadily increasing. His dick is red and erect, pre-cum bubbling at the tip. The oversized shirt sticks to his body from sweat. Then his face, his mouth lets out small pants and his cheeks are as red as his dick. His eyelashes sit on his cheeks and his eyebrows are furrowed in concentration.

“Baekhyun, fuck.” Chanyeol couldn’t recognize his own voice.

Baekhyun shivers at his boyfriend’s declaration. He pushes his fingers into himself roughly, crying out at the sensation. He builds a tempo, his hips in rhythm to his thrusts. Eyes still closed, he arches his back and gasps with each push, his fingers traveling deeper than the last. His free hand covers his mouth as his noises get louder and needier when he curls his two fingers, brushing past something special inside. On autopilot, Chanyeol pulls the band of his boxers down, his dick springing forth, erect and leaking. He tears the condom packet open, rolling it onto himself as the wetness from the lube competes with Baekhyun’s barely muted cries.

At the sound of the packet, Baekhyun opens his eyes and observes as Chanyeol rolls the condom onto himself. He wasn’t one to boast, that was Chanyeol’s job, but his boyfriend is big. He’s not on the small side either but Chanyeol is in a completely different league. And that’s about to go inside of him. Once on, he pulls his fingers from himself and beckons him with the same two fingers. Their bodies slide together, Baekhyun’s bottom against Chanyeol’s thighs, dick teasing the prepped hole.

“I want it fast.” Baekhyun gasps out, on fire.

“How are you going to be quiet?” Chanyeol holds himself, ready to push forward.

“I’ll cover my mouth.”

Chanyeol isn’t sure if it’s because he’s just  _that_ hard and will take whatever he could get or if Baekhyun’s remedy was just  _that_  good, he pushes forward, finally entering his boyfriend. A groan falls from Chanyeol’s lips, while Baekhyun’s mouth opens in a silent moan. Fingers grab Chanyeol’s shoulders for leverage and legs spread to give themselves more room. Once completely in, the stretch pleasurable for Chanyeol and tight for Baekhyun, they both exhale in relief.

“You’re so warm.” Chanyeol closes his eyes and basks in the heat surrounding him.

“And you’re huge.” Baekhyun struggles to breathe and they haven’t started it. Him and ‘being quiet’ is not realistic. He’ll be shocked if he neighbors don’t hear him.

To help his boyfriend relax and accommodate the stretch—he didn’t prepare himself as well as he could have—Chanyeol nips and suckles under Baekhyun jaw. He licks down his neck and bites the skin leaving marks.

Everything is hot. Baekhyun couldn’t breathe, taking in heavy gulps of air, already this wrecked. When he grounds down on Chanyeol, the latter detaches and places his arms on either side of Baekhyun’s head. Their eyes lock and Chanyeol thrusts forward. A hand hurriedly clamps over Baekhyun’s mouth while the other has a death grip on Chanyeol’s shoulder. Being quiet just isn’t realistic.  One thrust becomes two, two grows into three, and three starts a steady tempo. Chanyeol breathes from his nose, mouth locked tight and Baekhyun with his eyes closed trying his best to hold it in, only a mewl here and there escaping.

When the bed starts to creak, Chanyeol stops, “Shit.”

Baekhyun whines in disapproval, “Why did you stop?” He pushes his hips against Chanyeol’s in the hopes he’ll start up again. He doesn’t.

“The bed—it’s loud.” Chanyeol’s body is yelling at him to keep going.  _It’s fine, no one can hear it. The other two are probably sleep by now and if they’re not, then tonight wouldn’t be the first time._

“This is why I top.” Baekhyun fruitlessly tries to get Chanyeol to start moving again so he could experience that wonderful friction. He waited  _all night._

“It’s the bed.”

“Blame the bed—you knew what this was before you kissed me.”

“But—”

“—They saw us that other time.”

“I didn’t know they were there.”

“Pretend they aren’t here now.” Baekhyun pushes his legs against Chanyeol’s back and, like an asshole, tightens himself making Chanyeol cry out.

Chanyeol starts thrusting again, the bed creaking even louder than before. His ears are bright red. Whether it’s in embarrassment or arousal, he’s having a good time. Baekhyun is almost to biting the inside of his hand to keep up with the pace, he’s also having a good time. When Chanyeol’s tempo increases further, gasping and the creaks graduating into squeaking, Baekhyun grabs hold of both of his arms. He rocks against his hips, cries of pleasure falling from his mouth. He gasps with each inward thrust and moans with the out. All in all, Baekhyun’s a mess.

“You’re loud.” Whines bubble from Chanyeol’s throat, causing his voice to crack.

Head against the pillows and back arched, Baekhyun replies, “Because you’re fucking me that good.” His hair sticks to his forehead, sweat dripping from his brow. He matches each of his thrusts, essentially bouncing against Chanyeol’s body. On top of his moans, the sounds Chanyeol won’t admit to making, the sound of the bed hitting against the wall, the slap of skin and the wet of the lube, they’re both failing ‘being as quiet as possible.’

Chanyeol pulls out, body screaming and Baekhyun giving him a dirty look. He instructs Baekhyun to turn over. Once on his stomach, Chanyeol pushes their hips together, entering and resuming their pace. Baekhyun mouths the sheets, hands with a death grip to keep him from sliding up the mattress. The new angle amplified the warmth and shoots of pleasure sent from his nether-regions. Once Chanyeol’s dick found that special spot inside him that makes Baekhyun forget who he is, all bets are off. He tightens in response, hand reaching between his legs to jerk himself off.

“Fuck—I’m not going to last.” Chanyeol’s thrusts are jerky and irregular.

Baekhyun can’t do anything but hum into the sheets and enjoy the ride. His hand works on himself faster and hips try to meet Chanyeol thrust by thrust—he isn’t sure what’s going on besides Chanyeol and Chanyeol giving him that good stroke. The sound of skin against skin is loud, Baekhyun’s bottom smacking against Chanyeol’s rapid hips, the cheeks jiggling on impact.

Baekhyun detaches from the mattress, cries attacking him like hiccups, “Together.”

Chanyeol pants hotly as his stomach tightens, ready to spill over the edge and spew. His moans only became louder, rivaling Baekhyun’s. “Fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck—!” He whines low and throatily, eyes screwed shut.

“Baby, I’m right there—I’m going to cum.” Baekhyun lunches forward in a silent scream. He shivers as his orgasm washes over him, shooting onto his sheets. Chanyeol cums moments after, crying in relief and emptying himself into the condom. They continue to push against each other, both trying to prolong their euphoria until oversensitivity hits. Baekhyun collapses on the bed and Chanyeol pulls out sitting on his legs. They both take heavy breaths as their bodies continue to whirr with their orgasms.

“Baekhyun,” Chanyeol gasps out, still breathing heavy.

“Hmm.” Baekhyun turns towards Chanyeol’s voice, nearly half-asleep. The lamp encases Chanyeol in a glow, amplifying the sweat on his chest and face.

“Sehun and Jongin are going to kill us tomorrow.”

“Wouldn’t be the first time.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**__ **

**__ **

Hey! I actually did something!  ~~For once.~~

I want to make this universe a drabble series, so while I marked this completed (because it is) I plan on adding installments to expand on this even more.  ~~Out of all my fics, this is probably my favorite one~~

If you have any ideas comment below and thank you for waiting OVER a year for me to come up with a sequel to this story. Also, thank you for enjoying my stories! Not only is this for my follower milestone but the successes I achieved here as well (personal successes you know).

~~How did I write 9k in three days but it took me three months to wrote 15k (Which I’m still not done with btw) Maybe I should just stick to what I know.~~

I promise I’ll include the car more next time!  ~~I rushed the smut scene I was actually going to end it after the never have I ever game but I thought that would be shitty of me so sorry if it’s not up to par.~~

 

Let’s be friends!

[*Ship Tumblr*](http://yeolhyunabode.tumblr.com/)

 

See you soon! (*•̀ᴗ•́*) و ̑̑

 

Want more? Check out my other stories [here ](https://www.asianfanfics.com/story/view/1270425/the-games-we-play-baekyeol-chanbaek)and [here](https://www.asianfanfics.com/story/view/1249754/i-love-your-eyes-on-me-crack-baekyeol-chanbaek-nonau-baekhyunstandee)!

 

 

 


End file.
